Telling Him
by CommGrl2
Summary: Rory returns from Harvard with a well kept secret but it won't be a secret for much longer. FINISHED!!!
1. Getting There

A/N Rory returns to Stars Hollow after she finishes at Harvard and Comes face to face with her past and and surprises everyone with a few things of her own.  
  
Rory had spent five years at Harvard and hadn't been home once. Lorelai had come to visit about three times a year and she and Lane were the only people from Stars Hollow that knew Rory's secret.  
  
Today she and her four and a half year old daughter, Jessica, were going to Stars Hollow. When Rory pulled into town she turned the radio off, "Jessie, we are going to grandma's house."  
  
Jessica clapped her hands, "Yay! I wuv grammy."  
  
Rory smiled as she pulled into the driveway, "Me too."  
  
When Lorelai herd Rory's car pull up she ran outside and flung open the back seat door and grabbed up Jessica, "Hey baby girl."  
  
"Grammy!" Jessica said, kissing her grandmother.  
  
"Mom." Rory said running to give Lorelai a hug.  
  
"Hey smarts." Lorelai said, kissing Rory on the top of the head.  
  
"Let's go inside." Rory said walking to the door.  
  
After a Chinese dinner ans a bath for Jessie, Rory went into her old bedroom and put Jessica to bed.  
  
Once Jessica had fallen asleep Rory and Lorelai sat in the kitchen and had a cup of coffee, "Have you seen him yet?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory shook her head, "We came straight here."  
  
"He's her father Rory, he has a right to know she exists." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory shook her head, "He's the one that wanted the divorce."  
  
Lorelai took Rory's hand, "Rory, you need to tell him."  
  
Rory sighed but didn't say anything.  
  
"He's going to find out sooner or later." Lorelai said.  
  
"I'd rather it be later." Rory told her.  
  
Rory went to bed that night and thought about what she was going to tell him when she saw him.  
  
AN: Super short I know, I have more to come soon so tell me what you think and who you think the father is. 


	2. CHICKEN!

The next morning Lorelai took Jessica to Hartford to the mall and left Rory in Stars Hollow so she could talk to some people.  
  
Rory decided to check in on Lane first. When she walked into the music store Lane had opened last year she smiled, this was the first time she had seen it and it was way better than the picutres had shown.  
  
"Rory!" Lane squealed when she saw her.  
  
Rory gave Lane a hug, "Hey, love the shop."  
  
"Thanks." Lane held up her hand, "Dave asked me to marry him."  
  
Rory smiled, "Oh my gosh! Lane that's so great."  
  
Lane nodded, "I know, It's going to be in July, and you're my maid-of- honor."  
  
"I'd love to." Rory said, hugging Lane.  
  
"Have you seen anyone else?" Lane asked.  
  
"No I haven't seen him." Rory said.  
  
"He'll be at Luke's." Lane told her.  
  
Rory nodded, "I'll see him when I'm ready." She said.  
  
"When are you going to tell him about Jessica?" Lane asked.  
  
Rory shrugged, "I'm not sure."  
  
Lane smiled and hugged Rory again, "I'm just happy you're home."  
  
"Me too." Rory said smiling.  
  
Rory was walking around town when she saw HIM, he was sitting on a bench in the square reading, he looked so peaceful. She was about to walk up to him when she got a huge knot in her stomach. She turned around and started to walk home, CHICKEN she thought to herself.  
  
AN: I know this one was short too but at least most of you have the idea of who the daddy is by now. The next chapter will be up really soon. 


	3. The calls

On her way home Rory stopped in a Luke's to say hello, "Hey."  
  
Luke's eyes got wide, "Rory!" He hurried around the counter and hugged her, "How are you doing?"  
  
Rory smiled and hugged Luke back, "I'm good, how have you been?" She asked.  
  
"Can't complain." He said, stepping back and looking at her, "Let me get a look at you. You look great, nothing short of amazing."  
  
Rory blushed, "Thanks."  
  
"Where is your mom?" He asked.  
  
"She took J... She went to Hartford, she had to pick some stuff up." Rory lied.  
  
Luke nodded, "She sure has missed you." He said.  
  
"I missed her too, I missed everyone. It's good to be home." Rory looked out the window and saw Jess coming her way, "I better go."  
  
Luke followed her gaze and nodded, "He hasn't been the same since you left."  
  
Rory tried to ignore his comment but part of her hoped he had missed her, "I'll see ya' Luke." She said before kissing him on the cheek and walking out.  
  
"Bye Rory." Luke said, before she got the door closed.  
  
Rory decided to go back to her mom's house and rest for a while. When she got there there was a message on the machine. She pressed the button, "Rory it's mom, It's about 12:30 and we are on our way home now, see you soon." Rory smiled and looked at the clock 12:53.  
  
She went into the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. Soon after that she herd the front door open, "Anybody here?" Lorelai called.  
  
"In the kitchen." Rory announced.  
  
Lorelai came in holding Jessica who was fast asleep, "Hey smarts, what did you do today?"  
  
Rory shrugged, "I saw him." She said.  
  
"What did he say when you told him?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory shook her head, "I didn't talk to him."  
  
Lorelai held up her hand, "Hold on a sec." She carried Jessica to Rory's old bedroom, "Okay now why didn't you talk to him?" She asked when she walked back into the Kitchen.  
  
"I was going to but... I'm a chicken." Rory said, sitting down at the table.  
  
Lorelai sat down across from Rory, "So I notticed."  
  
Rory was saved by the bell when her cell phone rang, "Hello." She answered.  
  
"Hey Ror." A female voice said.  
  
Rory smiled, "Hey Alison, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, how have you been? How was the trip? Is Jessica having a good time? Have you seen her dad yet?"  
  
"Alison." Rory interrupted, "Everything is fine and no I haven't told Jess yet."  
  
"Why the heck not?" She asked.  
  
"Because when I saw him I chickened out." Rory told her friend.  
  
"Maybe you should call him and have him meet you somewhere." Alison said.  
  
"I just don't think I can tell him." Rory said.  
  
"Oh you're gonna tell him." Alison and Lorelai said at the same time.  
  
Rory laughed, "you both said that at the same time."  
  
"Then we have a point, girl you need to tell him." Alison told her.  
  
Rory nodded, "Okay I will, I gotta go Alli."  
  
"Bye girl, and good luck."  
  
"Bye," Rory said before hanging up.  
  
"You gonna tell him today?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I should, shouldn't I?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "You know you should."  
  
Rory stood up, "Fine." She picked up the phone and dialed Luke's number.  
  
"Luke's."  
  
"Hey Luke, this is Rory, is Jess around?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah hold on a sec."  
  
"Hello?" Jess said when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi." Was all she could seem to say.  
  
"Rory?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Geez why couldn't she say more than one word?  
  
"Well hey." He said in a half chipper voice.  
  
"Hey." COME ON JUST ASK HIM, "Can we talk?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure, you want me to come there?" He asked.  
  
NO she thought to herself, "I...Uh...Sure." WHAT??? DID I JUST SAY YES?  
  
"Okay I'll be over soon." He said.  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
AN: A little longer this time! Review or I won't update for a really long time and the next chapter is gonna be really good. 


	4. Finding out

Rory hung up and looked over at her mother, "He's coming here." She panicked, "What do I do?"  
  
"Woa girl, calm down." Lorelai said, "Don't get upset, I swear he still cares for you and he's not going to turn his back on you or Jessica." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory took a deep breath, "Okay, maybe you're right, I'm fine."  
  
After a few minutes there was a knock on the door, "It's him." Rory said looking at her mom.  
  
"Go answer the door." Lorelai told her, "I'm going up to the Inn for a while." She said as she slipped out the back door.  
  
Rory went to the door and took a deep breath before opening it, "Hey."  
  
Jess smiled when he saw her, "Hey."  
  
"Come in." She said as she moved out of the way of the door.  
  
Jess stepped inside, "How was Harvard?" He asked.  
  
"It was good, hard but good." She said.  
  
Jess smiled, "I knew you could do it."  
  
~* Flashback to five years 4 months earlier *~  
  
Rory was sitting on the couch in their duplex reading when Jess walked in, "Hey babe."  
  
Rory looked up from her book and smiled, "Hey."  
  
He bent down and kissed her softly, "Look what came." He said, holding up an envlope.  
  
Rory smiled and took it from him, "Harvard." She opened it and smiled again, "I got in."  
  
Jess smiled and kissed her again, "I knew you would baby." He sorted through the rest of the mail when he found one from the University Of Boston, "Rory look."  
  
"Two in one day, open it." She said.  
  
Jess opened it and read over it, "I didn't get in."  
  
Rory's face dropped, "What?"  
  
He wadded up the papper and threw it down, "Man."  
  
"Sweetie." Rory put her arms anround his shoulders, "We'll figure something out, I'll go to Yale, you got into Hartford community collage."  
  
Jess pulled away, "What? No."  
  
"Yale is just as good as Harvard you know that, and besides we can be together." She said.  
  
Jess grabbed his jacket and left the house.  
  
~* End of flashback *~  
  
"Come on and sit down." Rory said, walking to the living room.  
  
Jess followed her and sat down on the couch, "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I need to tell you something." She said, still standing in front of him.  
  
"Can you sit down, you're kinda making me nervous." He told her.  
  
Rory sat down next to him and turned to face him, "I don't want you to hate me when I say this." She said  
  
"Rory, whatever it is just spit it out." He told her in a reassuring tone.  
  
Rory gave him a nervous smile, "I hav...I mean we...We have..." She sighed and started over, "Jess we have a daughter."  
  
Jess' eyes got wide, "We what?" He asked.  
  
Rory nodded, "She's four and a half." Rory told him.  
  
He sat there in shock for a second, "Oh my gosh."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't want to bring everything up again." She said.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked.  
  
"Come here." She said, walking toward her old room.  
  
When they got to the room Jess grabbed Rory's hand before she could open the door, "Wait."  
  
Rory looked down at her hand and then over at him,"What?"  
  
"What's her name?" He asked.  
  
"Jessica Meghan Mariano." Rory said.  
  
Jess' heart sank, Rory had given her his last name and her name was Jessica, "It's beautiful."  
  
Rory smiled and nodded, "So is she." She looked at her hand again, his was still holding hers.  
  
Jess moved his hand and nodded, "Okay I'm ready." He said, taking a deep breath. 


	5. The reason

AN: Rory and Jess had gotten married right before senior year was over so they were only married like three months.  
  
Rory turned the knob and opened the door, "Jessie sweetie, wake up baby girl." Rory said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
Jess' heart was breaking, she had dark brown hair and looked like a little angel lying there.  
  
Jessica opened her eyes and looked up at Rory, "Mommy."  
  
She had his eyes, when Jess notticed that he gasped, the shock had just hit him, he was a daddy.  
  
"Jessica I want you to meet someone." Rory reached out for Jess to come closer, "This is your daddy."  
  
Jess was about to cry, "Hi Jessica."  
  
Jessica was sitting on Rory's lap, "Hi."  
  
Jess sat down next to Rory and took Jessica's hand, "I don't know what to say."  
  
Rory smiled, he was taking this so much better than she had thought he would, "You don't have to say anything."  
  
"You're my daddy?" Jessica asked, looking up at Jess.  
  
Jess nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Jessica crawled off her mom's lap and into Jess' arms, "Will you hold me?"  
  
"I sure will." He said  
  
Now Rory's heart was breaking, she couldn't believe Jess was holding their daughter.  
  
A few moments passed without any words being spoken.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
  
"We had just moved on, I didn't want to have it all brought up again." Rory told him. "I was scared Jess."  
  
Jess looked down at the little girl in his arms, she had fallen asleep again, "She's beautiful."  
  
Rory nodded, "I know."  
  
Jess put her back on the bed and stood up, "I'm a father."  
  
Rory nodded and stood up, "Yeah."  
  
Jess took Rory's hand and led her into the kitchen, "I can't believe you didn't tell me." He said an a soft voice that told Rory he wasn't mad.  
  
"I didn't know what to do or how you would take it, you were the one who wanted the divorce." Rory reminded him.  
  
~* Flashback to 5 years 3 months 3 weeks and 2 days earlier *~  
  
Rory in washing dishes in their kitchen when Jess walks in, they hadn't talked much since the day the Havrard letter had gotten there, "Rory we need to talk." Jess said.  
  
Rory put the dish she had been washing back in the dish water and wiped her hands on a dish towel, "About what?" She asked as she turned around.  
  
Jess had taken a seat at the table, "There isn't an easy way to say this." He told her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked as she sat down across from him.  
  
"I think we should get a divorce." He said.  
  
Rory's face dropped, "What?"  
  
Jess nodded, "I think it's for the best, we got married so young."  
  
"We're eighteen Jess." She said in a defensive tone.  
  
Jess reached for her hand but she jerked it away, "Rory..."  
  
It was too late she had already gotten up and started for the door leaving him to cry.  
  
~* End of flashback *~  
  
"You mean to tell me that you don't know why I did it?" He asked, flashing her his winning smile.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
He shook his head, "I did it for you."  
  
Rory looked confused, "What? I never asked for a divorce."  
  
"You weren't going to go to Havrard, that had been your dream for like seventeen years. I couldn't let you throw that away for me." Jess explained.  
  
Rory's eyes began to tear up, "Jess..."  
  
"I hated doing it, seeing the look on your face when I said I think we should get a divorce." He said, "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
AN: Should this be the end or should I keep going, review and let me know what you think. You know what to do... Press the "GO" button and tell me if I should keep going or not. 


	6. Bad timing

AN: Okay I guess since so many people said I should keep going I will. I know it's been so long since I've posted for this story but with work and school I'm so busy all the time. Anyways here goes...  
  
[Two hours later] Rory and Jess were sitting on the couch in Lorelai's house talking about Jessica, "I just still can't believe it." Jess said as he looked at pictures form the last few years.  
  
Rory smiled when she saw a picture of her and Jessica at a zoo, "She was so excited when we went there."  
  
Jess studied the expression on his little girl's face in the picture as she looked at the lion, "She is so beautiful."  
  
Rory just smiled, "She sure is."  
  
Jess put the pictures dond on the coffee table and looked at Rory, "I haven't gone a day without thinking about you since you left." He took her hand in his, "I still love you."  
  
Rory was on the verge of crying, "Jess..." She didn't know what to say.  
  
She didn't have to worry about talking for long because soon after she had said his name he was kissing her. When they finally parted Rory smiled, "Well."  
  
Jess didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell if she was glad she had kissed him or if she was mad, "Sorry."  
  
Rory smiled and shook her head, "No need to be."  
  
"Okay then." He was about to kiss her again when Lorelai walked in.  
  
"Rory?" She called when she walked in.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, her mother had such bad timing "Shhh, Jessica's asleep."  
  
Lorelai walked into the livingroom, "Oh, hi Jess." Lorelai was surprised to see Jess was still there.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So ummm." Lorelai didn't know quite what to say, which was a first for her.  
  
"I'm a dad." Jess said, breaking the ice.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "I know, isn't she.."  
  
"Beautiful." Jess said.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah." He looked down at the pictures on the coffee table again and smiled.  
  
"Mommy!" Jessica's voice shreaked.  
  
Rory got up and went to the bedroom, "Jessie are you okay?"  
  
The little girl reached for Rory, "I couldn't find you."  
  
Rory picked her up and held her close, "Oh baby it's okay, I'm right here."  
  
Jess and Lorelai stood at the door watching, "She's a good mom." Lorelai said.  
  
Jess nodded, his eyes fixed on the two.  
  
Jessica looked up at the door and saw Lorelai and Jess standing there, "That's my daddy?"  
  
Rory turned around and saw her mom and Jess standing there, "Mmm Hmm."  
  
"Is he gonna stay with us?" She asked.  
  
"Well..." Rory didn't know what to say, "Your daddy and I need to talk about that before we know for sure."  
  
"I hope he does." Jessica said.  
  
Jess smiled, "Me too." He whispered.  
  
Lorelai smiled when he said that, "Good." She whispered back to him.  
  
"I still love Rory." He told Lorelai.  
  
For the second time in her life, Lorelai didn't know what to say, "Well..." She pulled Jess into the kitchen, "Have you told her?"  
  
There was a pause before he answered, "Kinda."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Tell her."  
  
AN: I know it's a rotten place to stop the chapter but I want to update my other story tonight too. I might post another chapter tonight or tomorrow. 


	7. Coffee To Go?

Lorelai and Rory sat on the sofa after Jess left while Jessica was in the bath, "So how did he take it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well...He was shocked but not mad." Rory said, "When he saw her he was so sweet."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "He missed you."  
  
"He kissed me." Rory said with a smile.  
  
Lorelai's eyes got wide, "Oh."  
  
"Say more than that." Rory said, getting worried her mother was about to freak out.  
  
"I wasn't happy when the two of you eloped right out of high school..." She let Rory worry for a second before she said anything else, "...but this time I'm really glad."  
  
Rory smiled, "Me too."  
  
"I think I'm going to go get some supper at Luke's, should I get it to go?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory thought about it for a second, "Yeah, I want Jess to be with us when we take Jessica out to meet this crazy town."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Movies." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Great idea."  
  
[Luke's]  
  
Lorelai walked in and sat down at the counter where Jess was working while Luke was cooking, "I need two cheeseburgers to go, two orders of fries to go, one grilled cheese to go, and one coffee." She said  
  
"To go?" Jess asked.  
  
"Bite your tongue, this is for here while I wait on the food."  
  
Jess nodded and filled up a cup for her.  
  
"Are you busy tonight?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Jess shook his head, "No."  
  
"How would you like to come over and watch The Long Long Trailer?" She asked.  
  
"The what?" Jess asked.  
  
"Lucy." Lorelai said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ball, Lucielle Ball." She told him.  
  
"Oooh...Okay." He agreed.  
  
"Great, order something for you and come on." She said.  
  
[Lorelai's house]  
  
Rory and Jessica were looking at a book when Lorelai walked in, "Guess what." She said as she walked in.  
  
"What?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Take a guess." Lorelai teased.  
  
"Mom." Rory said.  
  
"I brought back supper." She said.  
  
"Where is it?" Rory asked.  
  
"In the car."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and walked to the door, "I'll get it." she said with mock excitement. When she got to the car Jess opened the door, "Your mom told me to wait here."  
  
Rory smiled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for your mom to tell me I can come inside." He told her.  
  
"Come on in." She said with a smile.  
  
AN: I know it's short but I'm soooo busy these days with work and school and church stuff that I never have time to sit down and work on this anymore :( but I'll try to get some more stuff up soon. 


	8. Little pig little pig

A/N I want to let you know how sorry I am for taking soooo long to update. I've been busy with work and school, plus I'm having guy problems :( But I'm here now and thats what counts. Anyways on with the story...  
  
When Jess and Rory walked inside Jessica was sitting on Lorelai's lap, "Well hey Jess." Lorelai said with a smile, "When did you get here?"  
  
"Mom he was sitting in your car." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai looked at him with mock amazement, "How did you get there?"  
  
"Funny." Jess said.  
  
After dinner they put in the movie and Jessica fell asleep in Lorelai's lap, Lorelai was about to take her to bed when Jess stopped her.  
  
"Let me take her."  
  
Lorelai smiled and handed her over to him. When he had left the room Lorelai looked over at Rory, "He's gonna be a good daddy."  
  
Rory smiled, "I hope so." She stood up off the floor where she had been sitting and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"...and the big, bad, wolf said 'If you don't let me in I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down.' And sure enough he..." Jess was telling her the Three Little Pigs.  
  
"Not again. They were all three in there." Jessica said.  
  
"Well this house was make out of bricks so when he huffed and puffed and tried to blow it down it wouldn't budge." Jess explained.  
  
Lorelai stood next to Rory in the doorway and listened to Jess tell the rest of the story, "He's so good with her." Rory whispered.  
  
Lorelai just smiled and went back to the livingroom, Rory stayed and listened to the rest of the story and then sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
When Jess walked in Rory looked up and smiled at him, "You..." She was on the verge of tears, "You're going to make a great father."  
  
Jess smiled, "I hope so."  
  
A/N I think thats gonna be the end unless I get a ton of reviews saying to keep going. 


End file.
